1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for correcting an amount of ejected ink in a line head inkjet printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet head includes a large number of nozzles for ejecting ink, and ink flow paths connected to the nozzles, respectively. The ink flow paths include pressure chambers for generating pressure to eject ink. By ejecting ink from nozzles to a print medium, a desired image is formed on the print medium. In such an inkjet head, an amount of ink ejected from the nozzles may vary in accordance with variation in accuracy in production of the nozzles and the ink flow paths, variation in shape of the ink flow paths, variation in characteristic of actuators for generating pressure in the pressure chambers, and so on. There has been proposed a technique in which: the ink ejection surface is divided into blocks each having a plurality of nozzles; a printing result formed on a print medium when ink drops are ejected from nozzles onto the print medium is detected for each block by an optical sensor; and the amount of ink ejected from the nozzles is corrected for each block, on the basis of a result of the detection (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,825).